The Sister and the Criminal
by Kamui-Kamuy
Summary: Umi is a sister, who was on the road to be a saint, as God had made plans to take her from the Earth and to the Heavens to help people from above. Eli was a thief, who was on the FBI's most wanted list. Kotori worked for the police, trying to catch Eli, and had the tiniest crush on Umi. How is Eli going to affects God's plans on taking Umi and making her a saint?Job Ver.2AU EliXUmi
1. Meetings

**This is gonna be A UmiEli fan fic., which is Gonna be based on losely on The ver. 2 of the Job set. Where its Eli amd Kotori as URs.**

oOo

It was a beautiful morning at church, a certain blue haired beauty walked towards the flower beds to water them so that they can flourish beautifully. The beginnings of spring is when she worked hard on the garden so that God can be pleased.

He was very much pleased with the work she did.

As she finished watering the flower beds, a cartain beauty with light gray-brown hair walked towards her.

"Umi!" The woman waved to the blue haired sister, who looked up to see who was calling her.

"Ah! Kotori, what beings you here today?"

Kotori giggled as she abruptly stopped infront of Umi.

"Nothing! I just came to see you!" Kotori said happily. Umi smiled as the cute gesture her friend did.

"Hey, why don't we go inside the school, to continue talking." Umi offered, but Kotori shaked her head.

"Sorry I can't, I just came here quickly to see how you were doing. You see I have to capture this thief, she has been stealing important archives and has been hacking major companies, so I'm terribly sorry Umi." Kotori said apologetically. Umi shook her head smiling at her friend.

"It's okay Kotori, it's fine I get it. Hopefully you catch that thief. We cant have bad people running around. May God be with you, in hopes that he helps you to catch her and take her to jail where she belongs." Kotori nodded as she said her good byes and walked out of the garden. Umi waved at Kotori good bye, once she was out of sight, Umi laced her fingers together and started to pray.

'God please watch over Kotori today, she has a job that requires her to be careful. She isnt really all that aggressive and she doesnt have fast reflexes, so please God... please watch over her'

As a response, God sent a relaxing breeze and many birds to the water fountain, which made the garden look a little more inviting.

Kids were heard screaming, running down the stairs for breakfast. Umi sighed as she went to go feed the tykes and get ready to teach them, as she loved the kids as if they were her own.

oOo

A certain blonde was at a flower shop, as she walked around looking at the beautifully arranged flowers.

"Who died this time?"

The blonde looked up to see a black haired woman with a bouquet of roses on her hands.

"No one really, I just need to make my house look a little more brighter." The blonde stated as she continued to walk around the small shop.

"What a lie you whipped up this time, Eli. Here have these, I made them for you, as I heard yesterday night on the news about the shooting that happened outside the mayors house. That 4 people breaking in, were caught and security opened fire." The black haired beauty whispered. Eli glares at the woman before talking.

"You dont need to remind me what happened Nico. I was there. Those bastards killed one of my closest companions. She was my friend, but she also let her guard down which ended her life. Looking back at the mission we tried to accomplish, we made so many mistakes." Eli said taking the bouquet of roses from Nico, gazing at them as she remembered her recent failure.

"So are you planing on doing anything today?" Nico asked, as she headed towards her counter and and got ready to charge Eli for the bouquet.

"No, im just going to lay low for a while. Im just going to the funeral and head home." Eli lied as she handed Nico the money. Nico nodded as she took the money.

"Just be careful, five-o is cruising around here. Try not to get caught." Nico stated as she looked outside. Eli nodded and walked out of the store, putting on her sunglasses and walking towards her car. Her loose hair dacing around as the harsh winds that passed by, her long black leather jacket waved around too, people would mistaken her as part of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, but little did they know, she was in their wanted list.

oOo

Kotori drived around the streets, it was rather windy this day, she wondered how long the wind was going to last. She decided that in order to find the woman they were looking for, she had to start asking stores. She looked at a small flower shop called _'Nico-Ni Flower Shop'_ , she decided to ask there, as also get some seeds for her friend Umi, so that she can plant them in the church's garden.

She parked her car and got out, and walked in the flower shop to see Nico organizing her flowers.

"Good morning." Kotori greeted, to let her know she is in her shop. Nico paled a little bit as she quietly said her "good moring"

 _'Eli couldn't have been any more lucky...'_ Nico thought as only 3 minutes passed since Eli left, and there was already someone from the police department here.

Kotori walked around the shop looking at the flowers arranged beautifully, the colored flowers complimenting one another. She continued walking until she saw a small section of the store having flower seeds, and looked which ones she should get.

"Maybe roses? No... the church already has a small section of roses... daisies? No... I think they have daisies too..." Kotori talked to herself, getting a little frustrated. She saw packet of lilies and thought they would be cute for the church. "Yes.. I think they would be pretty in the garden..." Kotori whispered to herself happily as she got up to go to the counter to buy the packet of seeds.

"Good morning, how are you?" Nico said as she charged Kotori for the packet of seeds. "Im doing good thank you, how about you?"

"Im doing good too thank you" Kotori smiled. "Though I'm surprised how you can wear a shirt that exposes your shoulders when it is very windy outside." Kotori stated amazed as she payed the owner of the small shop. Nico giggled a little "well that's because it wasnt windy when I came here." Kotori was about to say good bye until she remembered something.

"Oh! Before I forget... have you seen this woman Eli Ayase, we dont have much descriptions about her, only that she is about 5'3 and has blue eyes, that is pretty much it... have you seen a woman like that?" Kotori asked. Nico freaking out but acted calmly and said "No... I haven't seen anyone with that description. Im sorry." Nico stated, she wasnt going to throw her friend under the buss, she knows she has done terrible things, but that is still her friend!

Kotori was a little disappointed but shook her head. "Its okay, well thank you for the seeds, see you again soon! Have a nice day, bye!" Kotori walked happily, almost skipping. Nico waved good bye until she drove away. Once she was gone, Nico sighed in relief.

 _'Thank God I took those acting classes...'_ Nico thought happily.

oOo

After the funeral service, Eli went home to take a shower and got ready in her usual gear to go to work.

 _'This time, I am **not** going to fail... the less people, I am less likely to mess up...'_ Eli thought as she got in her car and drove as humainly close as she could to the mayors house and not let the car be suspected. Which was just 5 blocks away. She walked to a house and jumped up towards the roof. Once she got up, she loosely wrapped a black scarf around her face so that people wont recognize her as quickly.

Using her flexibility, Eli dodged through security with breeze. She quietly jumped up a tree to get to a specific window, which was the mayors house office; where some important stuff were kept in the hard drive.

She thought she was in the clear, to jump from the tree to the window.

But she was wrong.

A security close by saw the shadow moving, and turned on his flash light, to make sure he wasnt seeing things. Once he turned on the flash light and pointed it at the masked Eli, he realized he wasnt seeing things and one of the FBI's most wanted criminals was there.

He blew his whistle to tell other security gruards close by that there was an intruder here and all came running to his aid.

Eli silently cursed as she was forced to withdraw yet again.

Swiftly jumping down the tree, she ran as fast as she could, to get away from the security guards before they decided to open fire again.

Eli hid behind a rose bush, as she got ready to throw a smoke granade. When she trew it, a big cloud of smoke flew out, distorting the security's view. She confidently ran away from the security guards, sure that they werent going to shoot her.

She was close to escaping when she heard a gun shot, which caused her to turn around. She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, which caused her to wince and bite on her tounge so that she wouldnt scream.

She was shot.

For the first time in her carrier, she had been shot

She ran, the opposite direction from where her car was, running aimlessly, wondering where she could possibly hide. She made a sharp turn to her left, to see a beautiful garden, which she payed no mind to at the time because of her retreat. Eli went on one knee as she hid behind a flower bed. She heard the security men run past from where she was hiding, in which she sighed in relief.

Her shoulder started to hurt more painfully, which caused her to squeeze it harder so that blood wouldnt seep out if her wound. She was so annoyed on how she was caught again and wanted to go home and call her private doctor, Rin.

Taking off her scarf, she wrapped it around her injured shoulder and sighed for the umteenth time. Slumber was starting to affect her as she layed down the pebbled floor, and went to sleep.

oOo

Umi happily walked down to her garden that she was working on. Today was such a bright and sunny day, as the sunriselooked as beautiful as always, but something about this sunrise and the day made it more beautiful. But she couldnt place her finger why.

Once Umi arrived to her garden, she saw an unconscious blond layed down in the floor. Her shoulder bleeding and the woman looking uncomfortable.

Umi decided to sneek her in her room. Her sisters were most likely in the kitchen working on the breakfast for the kids.

Umi wrapped her arm around the unconscious womans waist and hooked the womans arm around her neck and slowly walked to her room.

Once she got to her room, Umi locked the door and started to treat the unconscious womans injury. She wondered what could have happened, and would have to wait for the woman to wake up. After 40 minutes, the unconscious blonde woke from her slumber to feel her arm sore.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Umi asked.

Eli jolted up and shoved her body back to the wall. Umi looked a littlw confused onto why, but it must have been why she didnt know.

"You are in my room. At the church. You were asleep in the garden I work on, and I saw you were injured so I treated your wound."

Eli saw her shoulder and saw that it was all bandaged up. She looked at the sister in front of her, sure that she didnt know who she was.

"Thank you..." Eli said a little reluctant. Umi smiled a little.

"My name is Umi Sonoda, what's yours?"

"Eli Ayase..."

"Well nice to meet you Eli. You are free to stay here."

oOo

 **Hopefully you loved this chapter., Please review to tell Me what you thought and any ideas You got for the future chapters**

 ** _~KamuiKamuy_**


	2. First Time for Everything

**Sorry for the long wait. thank You for those who Gave me reviews., you Modivated me to write a Second chapter., so Here it is:**

.oOo.

Kotori happily walked to the church's garden to see if Umi was there to her disappointment it, she wasnt there but she did find blood on the pebbled floor. Kneeling down, Kotori traced her finger checking if it was still wet: it wasnt. She got up worrying about Umi, wondering if she was alright. She ran all over the area to see where the blue haired sister was. With each passing second, not seeing a glimse of her childhood friend, Kotori became anxious.

.oOo.

"Here, wear this." Umi said handing Eli a sister uniform*

"Ill tell the other sisters that you are here to help out, that you came from another church to help us out." Umi said. She hated lying but how else was she supposed to explain to her sisters about another woman here.

"Thank you. Though I could just leave here right now so that I wont cause any trouble here." Eli said looking at the dress she was handed to change into.

"It is okay. You dont need to feel like you are a bother. I want to help you feel better." Umi smiled warmly, which made Eli blush innocently.

"Thank you again... for everything..." Eli whispered, sounding barely audible. Umi nodded as she headed out, letting Eli change into the dress.

.oOo.

Kotori ran up the set of stairs, almost tripping from exhaustion. Her legs felt like they were going to explode at any moment, her heart was beating furiously, and her lungs burning as if she had inhaled ghost peppers. Still Kotori didnt care, as long as she saw that Umi was alright.

Once she was up the set of stairs, she saw Umi come out of a room sighing. Kotori ran up to Umi to give her a hug.

"Umi!!!" Kotori yelled, catching the attention of the blue haired beauty. Kotori tackled her in a hug, surprising Umi and almost making her lose her balance.

"Kotori what happened..." Umi asked breathlessly, as the wind was knocked out of her. Kotori shook her head as she continued to hug Umi tightly.

"No nothing I was just worried... I thought you were hurt..." Kotori whispered quietly. Umi looked at Kotori confused until she realized that maybe Kotori went to the garden and saw the blood stain that was there.

"Im fine Kotori... don't worry. Now you have to get going, there are criminals out there and you need to catch them." Umi said reassuringly, stroking the back of Kotori's hair. Kotori looked at Umi and nodded. "I'll try to come and check up on you later Umi, okay?" Kotori asked, as she un wrapped her arms from Umi's waist and started to walk backwards, not losing her gaze from Umi until she responded.

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the flower garden." Umi smiled sincerely. Kotori giggled and nodded, and she quickly turned around and went down the stairs happily.

.oOo.

 _"Im fine Kotori... don't worry. Now you have to get going, there are criminals out there and you need to catch them."_

Eli quickly looked at the door.

 _'Is someone from the police here...'_ Eli wondered. She heard their conversation, and made a mental note to leave before this _Kotori_ showed up to talk to Umi at the garden.

Once she heard the police woman leave, Eli opened the door to see Umi looking down the window, she decided to see the woman to make sure to hide from her if they were to see eachother one day. She saw Kotori skipping as she made her way out of the church. Eli took a mental picture to remember that the police woman had light gray-brown hair. That was more than enough details, as her hair made her stand out from the rest of the people.

"She sure is hyper..." Umi said, breaking the comfortable silence. Eli nodded, as she saw Kotori turn around and wave at Umi one last time, Umi waved back, and Eli stood there examining Kotori.

"I think she likes you..." Eli said bluntly which cause Umi to look up surprised and laugh awkwardly.

"No she doesnt, she cant anyways. Im a sister, I cant fall in love with anyone but God, as I serve him to make him happy."

"So your saying you've never had your first kiss?" Eli questioned making Umi blush. Making fun of the woman in front of her and seeing her expressions, made Eli feel something fluttering in her chest.

"I haven't... that doesnt matter anyways..." Umi huffed. Eli giggled at Umi's response, which made Umi look at the woman a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Umi questioned, silently demanding the answer. Eli smiled at Umi glared at her at hard as she could. This would've sent most people running and feeling scared for a sister to have such a strong glare, but for Eli it's nothing more than a gaze, as she has had stronger glares from her boss. Though she gave credit to Umi for having a hard glare for being a sister.

"Well havent you ever wondered what it is like to kiss someone? Havent you been to weddings, the groom kissing the bride? Dont you wonder how it's like to kiss someone?" Eli asked, a little teasingly. Umi looked away blushing.

"No, I have not." Umi huffed. Eli smirked then giggled.

"No need to lie Umi, I can tell your lying. Its painfully obvious."

"I wasn't lying!" Umi responded blushing harder.

"Here I'll give you your first kiss experience..." Eli whispered seductively, as she raised her hand, placing her curled index finger on the bottom of Umi's chin.

"H-huh?" Umi asked wide-eyed, blushing furiously.

"Relax, it's alright." Eli whispered in her still seductive voice, but for Umi it sounded reassuring, as she sighed, letting all her muscles relax. Something told Umi to not kiss the woman in front of her, to push her away and hide, but Umi was too relaxed to do any of that, as it felt like the pair of eyes in front of her had full control over her.

Eli leaned closer, barely feeling each others lips, Umi's breath hitched. Eli kissed the corner of Umi's lips, almost teasingly, which cause Umi to lightly complain. Eli chucked and kissed Umi on the lips tenderly.

 _'I'm sorry God...'_ Umi thought, feeling as she let God down. ' _I'm sorry that I kissed someone of the same gender and let you down.'_

.oOo.

 **END of this chapter.**

 **Please lemme know What you thought of this chapter., thats What gives me motivation To continue writing.**

 ***Umi handed Eli the Dress from the Job set V1 where Eli is wearing a black version Of Umi's uniform.**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	3. Love Doesn't Conquer All

Eli broke the kiss her and Umi were sharing, which left Umi wanting to complain.

"Now... don't tell anyone about this or you might not be a sister for much longer..." Eli whispered in Umi's ear, which made Umi snap back to her usual self.

Umi lightly pushed her and walked away leaving behind a puzzled Eli. Umi walked to the church in a hurry, her heart pounding violently making her a little shaky.

 _'What have I done? I've kissed someone from the same gender and that is a huge sin and is also frowned apon in society... what am i going to do?! I cant tell anyone... just like Eli said, if I tell someone i might not be a sister for much longer...'_ Umi thought as she finally arrived to the church and sat in one of the wooden benches. She failed to realize that two little girls were in the church and saw that she looked troubled.

"Umi... what happened?" A little girl with long black hair asked. Umi snapped back to reality and looked down to the two girls

"Oh... Chika... Dia... what are you two doing here? Arent you supposed to be in your class?" Umi asked with a smile. Both girls pouted and shook their head.

"Class is boring! I don't want to be there!" Dia explained, crossing her tiny arms and looking away, her black hair fluttering around as she turned. Chika nodded, as her orange cowlick went up and down violently.

"Dia is right! I want to have fun! Not learn..." Chika whined making Umi subconsciously smile as she was reminded of a close friend.

"But your sister is there too isnt she? What happens if she starts to worry about you? She might cry." Umi sincerely stated, making Dia feel a little guilty "Plus... you two are in trouble already... your teacher might not let you have lunch and dinner for skipping her class." Now both girls sulked at the thought of not eating for the rest of the day.

"Here... how about this; I'll take you two to your class amd tell the teacher that you were helping me with the garden?" Both Chika and Dia nodded quickly and took Umi by her hands and happily dragged her to their class. Umi giggled and let the two little girls drag her and remembered the mischief she did with her two childhood friends; Kotori and Honoka.

.oOo.

It was about to be time for Kotori to show up, so Umi walked to her garden, only to be pulled by the arm towards someone.

"Now now... where is this beautiful woman going?" Eli whispered in Umi's ear. Umi looked up to see Eli, but the lightling was rather low since their only source of light being the full moon.

"I-im going to the garden to meet up with my friend..." Umi stuttered, those crystal blue eyes working their magic to start taking over Umi again just like earlier in the day.

"Well im going to sleep soon... shouldn't I have my good night kiss?" Eli whispered seductively, making her way to Umi's neck, making Umi shiver a little. Eli wrapped her arms around Umi's waist to bring her closer.

"W-well I dont know..." Umi meekly said looking up to the dark sky. Eli kissed Umi's neck tendely making Umi squirm under Eli's hug.

"Well I think I should..." Eli said raising her head to look at Umi's golden eyes. Umi felt the woman in front of her have full control of her again. Nodding, Umi slowly closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Eli a second time, though she felt that same urge to run away; it was a bad idea to kiss Eli, God would be disappointed in her again... but Umi didnt have control of herself, it was Eli.

Eli saw that Umi was leaning in to kiss her, which surprised her since she thought Umi wasnt going to kiss her anyone, that it was just a one time thing, but by the looks of it, this wasnt going to be the last time they would kiss each other. So, Eli leaned in and gave her a long tender _good night kiss._

.oOo.

Kotori walked to the flower beds happily patiently waiting to see her childhood friend. But Umi was taking a rather long time to come. Kotori got up to go look for her after she waited 10 minutes, but saw that Umi was barely coming, but she looked dazed and she was a little bit out of breath.

"Umi... what happened?" Kotori asked worriedly, Umi shook her head taking a deep breath.

"Nothing dont worry, im fine, I just ran over here to come see you." Umi smiled lightly as she lied, wondering why she has been lying so much recently. Kotori blushed to what Umi said, and slowly went to grab her hand and laced their fingers together, which caught Umi off guard.

"Umi... can I tell you something?" Kotori said looking at the flowers that were next to them. Umi hesitantly nodded, curious what Kotori was going to say, but also she had a bad feeling.

"Umi... I actually like you..." Kotori started off silently. turning around so that Umi just saw her back. "I've liked you since we were little kids, running around the streets... at first I didnt know what love was, but as we grew older and we started to seperate, my heart started to long for you; my heart ached that I wasn't seeing you. But my heart broke when you became a nun... there was no chance for us to be together now... but we can... you can run away; we can live together, get married!" Kotori started to sound desperate which made Umi feel some pity for the woman in front of her.

Umi was speachless, part was because she was a little bit surprised, but mostly because no one has ever confessed to her, she also didnt want to be mean and break her best friends feelings and tell her no... but she also didnt want to say yes.

"Kotori... im sorry, but I dont feel the same feelings..." Umi stated in a low voice. "I've actually been seeing someone... and I might run away with that person soon..." Umi lied once more, but the person that she thought of was Eli.

Kotori was heartbroken but nodded as she tried her hardest not to cry in front of her childhood friend and crush. "It's okay Umi, I understand... what's that persons name?"

"Eli..."


	4. Kidnaps and Runaways

Umi didn't know what was going on.

She was first talking to Kotori about running away, but once she said 'Eli', Kotori was asking questions like: how tall was she? What was her hair color? When did they meet? Where was she at right now? Etc. It was a little confusing on why she wanted to know but Umi didn't say anything, mostly because she was confused and didn't know what to say.

Once she knew that no matter how many times she asked a question, she wasn't going to get an answer, Kotori sighed and put both her hands on her friend and gave her a serious look. "Look Umi... if you dont answer my questions I'm going go need to take you down in the police station for interrogation and I don't want to do that...". Umi was shocked at what Kotori said, but nonetheless more confused on why she would be taken to the police station.

"Kotori... why? What happened? What's so important about Eli?" Umi finally questioned. Kotori looked at her childhood friend in disbelief. "You mean... you don't know about Eli Ayase?" Kotori asked. Umi shook her head, "No... what's so important about her?" Kotori opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by gunshots nearby.

.oOo.

Eli was spying on Umi and Kotori.

She wasn't wearing the nuns outfit that Umi let her borrow, it was the attire she wore for her job.* Once she heard that Kotori was about to spill the beans on who she really was, she took her gun out and slipped out of her hidding place and went in front of the church to fire a couple of shots in the air to get Kotori's attention. Once she fired the shots she quickly went inside the church, hoping that no one was there, which to her luck, there wasn't any people, and went to the back door where she found a set of stairs leading to the first floor. Looking down she could see where Umi was standing frightened she was a little far away but she could probably have time and take Umi away. She was about to jump off the window and get Umi, when she saw Kotori run towards her and talking in her radio and reported about the shooting. Eli grunted and threw a smoke bomb towards Kotori and Umi, and wrapped her black scarf to hide her face. She knew it wasnt really necessary but you never know.

Kotori and Umi heard a _'clanck'_ noise and looked down to see something explode under their feet, exposing them to pure smoke, and the dark wasn't helping, making it harder for both woman to see. Once the smoke was visible to Eli was standing, she jumped off the window and went in the smoke to where she last saw Umi. She saw a familiar blue and white dress and fixed her gaze to see a petrified Umi. Eli could barely see Kotori try to find Umi, and decided to go inside her bag and throw tacks around her, once she was done with that, Eli scooped Umi up bridal style and quickly ran out of the smoke and took her away from the church, making her way to where she last remembered she parked her car. Umi was scared on what was going to happen that she lost her voice.

Once they both got to her car, Eli quickly put Umi in the passagers seat and quickly ran to her seat. She catched her breath and proceeded to start the car.

"Eli... what are you...?" Umi finally found her voice and looked at Eli with a hint of confusion. "Look I'll explain to you what is going on later..." Eli responded, leaning in to give Umi a kiss on the lips lightly, making Umi blush and pushing Eli away and covering her lips out of embarrassment. Eli smiled a little as she got out of her parking space. "For now, I'm going to take you to my place." The blond said driving towards to where her house was located.

.oOo.

The whole ride to Eli's house, was quiet. There were a few police cars with their sirens on, driving the opposite direction that Eli was driving towards, which made her a little paranoid but she tried to keep her cool by not driving recklessly so that the police won't stop her.

Once she started driving in woods, Eli sighed as she knew she was almost home. "Eli... what are we doing all the way over here?" Umi spoke up in a soft voice. Eli smiled at her and said, "this is kinda where I live... I highly doubt the police would bother searching for me over here. Oh look, here is my place..." Umi looked up to see a two story house that looked rather unique, she since it was in the nature and it looked like a modern day American house. Eli opened her glove compartment and took out a slim controller. She pressed a button and the garage opened, she parked her car, turned it off, and sighed, relaxing in her seat. "Eli... can you explain to me what happened..?" Umi spoke up, still curious what was going on. Eli sighed and mentally laughed at herself for thinking that Umi would drop it. Of course she wasn't going to drop it.

"Look... I'm the notorious criminal, Eli Ayase. Who I works for is Russia, my home country, in other words, I'm a secret agent." Eli imformed the curious woman next to her. "At first my job was going great, I took some information and sent it to Russia. But I started getting ahead of myself and started messing up on my job." Eli sighed, remembering her first failure. "I asked the Russian government if I should head back home, since I was messing up so much, but they said that I should head back in a few months. I still have to go to this _extravagant_ party, because they are celebrating a launch this huge company is having. After that party, I head back to Russia." Eli finished. Umi sat silently and wondered what she should do now. She wanted to go back the church, with the kids she considered her children, but she couldn't leave, probably Eli tought she couldn't trust her, so she brought her with her, or probably something else.

Should she call the police late at night? No that was to bogus of her to do, Eli didn't seem like a bad person, a flirtatious one, yes. But not a bad person, at least Umi hoped. Not only that but she didn't even have a phone to contact anyone.

Eli and Umi both got out of the car and Eli showed her to Umi's room, since she was staying there for a while, not because Umi wanted to though, but because Eli told her it was for her safety. Since Kotori knows they have been talking to each other, she is considered a suspect too.

Umi sighed and wondered what she should do, since she was far away from the church and was far away from the kids too. It broke her heart that she was far away from the people she loved, but there was no choice, she had to be with Eli for the time being.

.oOo.

Eli took out her phone and dialed one of her friends, one of the few people she could count on.

 _"Hello?"_ Nozomi picked up, Eli sighed, relieved that her best friend picked up.

"Hey Nozomi, can you come over?" Eli asked, Nozomi hummed as she thought of an answer. " _Why what happened?"_ I'll send you a message on what happened, just can you please come over? By come over I mean like sleep over..." Eli giggled at the end awkwardly. Nozomi sighed and spoke up, _"Alright but you better tell me what happened."_ Eli hummed in agreement and Nozomi said goodbye, so that she can get ready.

.oOo.

Nozomi sighed as she hung up and got her stuff to head out.

"Nozomi? Where are you going?"

Nozomi looked up to see her roomate, Nico standing at the doorway.

"Well I'm going to Eli's, she asked me if I could sleep over." Nozomi said as she looked back at her belongings and got her bag from her closet and stuffed them in. "Wait but how am I going to do it for rent?" Nico questioned, freaking out not wanting to one day come home and have an eviction notice on her door. Nozomi giggled and spoke up, "Don't worry I'll send my half of the rent. I'm not gonna let you suffer with the bills all by yourself, we are roomate after all. Also, I might just be over there for a few weeks, maybe months, not that much so I'll be back." Nozomi said zipping up her bag and walking past Nico and opened the door to head out.

"Oh! Also, don't do have _too_ much fun by yourself or with anyone while I'm gone!" Nozomi winked at the dumbfounded Nico and closed the door behind her. Once it clicked, Nico madly blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm not going to do _that_! I don't even got a boyfriend!" Nico yelled. Nozomi heard and giggled. Nico huffed, and felt her phone vibrate.

 _'Or girlfriend ;)'_ Nico blushed a darker shade of red, more than her eyes, and screamed.

" _NOZOMI!"_

.oOo.

Nozomi drove a little over the speed limit, since she was so she was a race car driver. She hated when there was traffic, over something stupid like an accident, because then people would slow down to look and see what happened.

Can't they just mind their own business?

Nozomi sighed as she quickly drove to Eli's house. She just wanted to stay home and watch TV. But something was going on with her best friend so she went to go see what was up.

Once she arrived she saw Eli patiently sitting down on the concrete steps. She pressed a button from a tiny control she had, and opened the garage and let Nozomi park her can next to her car. Nozomi nodded as a thank you and parked, turned off her car and quickly got out, bringing her bag with her.

"What happened to my text message?" Nozomi spoke up, smilling at her friend. Eli shook her head and smiled. "Well knowing how you drive, you would've arrived and I would still be texting." Eli said getting up and walking towards her friend. "Well you just need to text faster." Nozomi said in a playful tone.

"Or maybe you need to drive a little slower." Eli said back playfully."

"You know I can't drive slower!" Nozomi smiled and hugged her friend. "How you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?" Eli asked, being nice. "I've been great!" Nozomi said happily slapping Eli's shoulder lightly, not knowing that's where she got shot a few days ago. Eli winced at the pain that shot through her body, which was noticed by Nozomi.

"Did you get shot again?" Nozomi asked worriedly. Eli nodded squeezing her arm. "I'll call Rin, she can help you with that wound." Nozomi said taking out her phone and dialing their friend.

Once Rin got the news, both women went inside to talk.

"Okay! Now tell me what happened. Tell me everything, I can tell when you leave details behind, so you better tell me every little detail!" Nozomi smiled as she got her hands ready for her signature breast grope. Eli awkwardly laughed and started from the very beginning, from where she got shot.

After 15 minutes of talking, Nozomi stayed quiet until she finally spoke up.

"... aw! Eli is in love!" Nozomi said in love in a sing-song voice. Eli slapped her hand on Nozomi's mouth but it was too late, and probaly everyone in the house knew, and by everyone I mean, probaly Umi also heard from her room.

Nozomi laughed as she saw her friend blush madly. They both heard a knock on the door and Eli looked at Nozomi, in which Nozomi got up and opened the door, to reveal the short nurse, Rin, patiently standing to go in the house.

"So where is Eli, nya"

.oOo.

When the smoke bomb erupted under her and Umi, she knew something was up. She didn't know where the smoke bomb was thrown from, but the light blue smoke was everywhere, making it hard to see. She heard light footsteps heading towards her and Umi were, and she tried to find Umi's arm to bring her close to her, but the smoke screen didn't let her see Umi. She heard something fall around her and she squinted to see that tacks were all around her, making it dangerous to step anywhere. She heard footsteps run towards the gate of the garden and sliently complained on how the police department was taking their sweet time getting here.

After 5 minutes, the smoke cleared out and saw the the circle was a few inches thick, which was easy for Kotori to step out of the circle. She looked at the now opened gate and knew that by now, Umi and Eli were far away by now.

After talking to her boss about what happened, but leaving a few details out, like how she confessed to Kotori, she was sent home.

"Kotori!" The policewoman turned around to see Honoka, her other childhood friend. "Oh! Honoka! What are you doing here?" Kotori said running towards the ginger haired woman and hugged her. "...I have to talk about what happened tonight. Just when I thought I was free to go home, they tell me to go out and talk about the incident here!" Honoka complained, then sighed to collect herself and mumbled "The struggles of being a newscaster, but at least it gives me a reason to see Umi, I haven't seen her since the _longest_!" Honoka said, exaggerating on the word 'longest'. Kotori sighed and spoke up, "Well you are going to have to wait a little longer, Eli took Umi with her..." Kotori whispered.

"What! What do you mean?!" Honoka said a long with another voice. Kotori and Honoka were caught off guard and looked around for the other voice, until they saw a little girl that looked just like Honoka, with minor differences.

"Wow... you look so similar to Honoka..." Kotori kneels down to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Chika Takami!" the girl said cheerfully, raising up her hand. Kotori giggled, and Hokona just stared at the little girl. Kotori was about to speak up but was cut off by another voice.

"Chika! Where are you?!" A little girl with the same hair color as Kotori yelled, looking around for her friend frantically. "I'm over here!" Chika waved over at her friend cheerfully. The little girl happily ran towards her friend until she laid eyes on Kotori.

"What a cute uniform!" The little girl yelled, her tiny hands examining Kotori's uniform. Honoka smiled and knelt down. "What is your name?" Honoka smiled warmly, the little girl looked up and smiled brightly. "My name is You Watanabe! Aye! Aye!" You said putting her hand on her forehead, soluting Honoka, which made her smile, "Nice to meet you, You. I'm Honoka Kosaka, and my friend over here is Kotori Minami." Kotori smiled and waved at the little girl. "Nice to meet you, Watanabe."

Chika smile faltered when she remembered what Kotori said and looked up to the older woman. "Hey Kotori..." Chika tugged on Kotori's sleeve, making Kotori look down at the little girl. "What happened Chika?"

"What did you mean by Eli took our teacher, Umi with her?" Chika's wide eyes were filled with curiosity and despair.

Kotori felt a sudden guilt having to break the news to both Chika and You.

 **.oOo.**

 *** Eli's uniform i mean By the UR that she is paired up with Kotori., tho in here i Gave her a scarf**


	5. Introducing Yourself Is Polite

**Sorry I Havent Uploaded In a long time., Ive Started School also I Got Family Matters that have To Be Attended., But Here I am w Another Chapter**

.oOo.

"No good... Eli I told you to lay low for a while... nya..." Rin scolded Eli as she treated her wounded shoulder.

"Im sorry, it's just I'm just trying to go back to Ruissia..." Eli muttered as she winced when Rin put rubbing alcohol to clean the wound.

"You shouldn't rush into things, just lay low..." Nozomi spoke up, giving Eli a worried look. Eli sighed and nodded.

"Fine... I won't rush into things..." Eli sighed, then yelped as Rin lightly slapped Eli's wound, before wrapping the bandage securely around it.

"What was that for..?" Eli hissed between her teeth, giving Rin a dirty look.

"That was for being reckless nya." Rin answered, giving Eli a bright smile, completely ignoring the death glare she was receiving.

"Now!" Nozomi clapped her hands, getting the attention of both women that were in front of her, "I'll go make tea, while you relax, Eli. Rin, you make sure she stays put. If neither of you do what I told you to do, you will get my punishment!" Nozomi happily hummed, as she happily referred to her breast groping. She turned around and headed towards the kitchen before either women can protest.

.oOo.

Nozomi walked in the kitchen to see a blue haired woman looking in the cabinets searching for probably a cup to pour herself something to drink. Nozomi wondered if this was the same woman Eli spoke of.

"Hello..." Nozomi politely spoke up, seeing the woman jump a little and look at her.

"Oh... sorry, I didn't see you there..." the woman smiled politely and sighed trying to control her heart rate. Nozomi walked up to the woman, extending her arm and smiled warmly, "Im Nozomi Tojo, what's your name?"

"My name is Umi Sonoda." Umi responded shaking Nozomi's hand, and gave her an equally sweet smile back.

"I must say, you are very beautiful... no wonder Eli likes you..." Nozomi muttered under her breath as she started examining the woman in front of her. Umi heard what the woman in front of her said and blushed as she took a step back.

"W-what?"

Nozomi smiled and walked past Umi, ignoring her question. "Would you like some tea?" Nozomi offered as she poured some water in a tea pot and placing it on the stove to let the water boil.

"Yes, I would love to have some if it isn't a bother..." Umi sighed, her flushed face returning back to normal.

"It's no bother! Plus I Would've liked for you to drink some tea with my friend Rin, Eli, and me, we would like to know more about you." Nozomi smiled, as she searched for the tea bags. Once she found them, she took a few out and took off the wrapper.

"Well I would love to, plus I would also want to know more about you too." Umi smiled as she saw Nozomi get four tea cups. A whistling sound started to sound where the pot was, signaling that the water was at boiling point. Nozomi quickly turned it off and started to prepare the tea.

Umi saw how quick Nozomi was, wondering if she was always working at such fast pace.

.oOo.

"I'm done with the tea!" Nozomi sang, catching the attention of both Eli and Rin once again.

"Finally, you-" Eli stopped talking as soon she saw Umi shyly walk in the room.

"Nozomi, who is this? Nya" Rin asked in curiosity. Nozomi smirked inside as she saw from the corner of her eye, see Eli blush.

"This is Umi!" Nozomi smiled brightly, successfully masking her smirk that was itching to come out. "I just met her, she was in the kitchen when I saw her." Nozomi said truthfully. "I invited her to have tea with us, so that we can know her better. Umi why don't you have a seat while I pass out the tea." Nozomi smiled, Umi nodded and slowly made her way towards where Eli was sitting, making the blond blush lightly.

Once Nozomi finished passing out the tea, she sat down next to Rin and spoke up.

"So, Umi, tell us a little bit about yourself."

Umi blushed lightly from embarrassment, but took a deep breath to control her heart rate. "Well I am 25 years old, I was a nun at a local church, taking care of the orphans and teaching them too, I think of them as my children, even though they can be a real pain sometimes." Umi answered as she subconsciously smiled remebering of certain nine children that loved to be rebellious, especially their 'leader', which acted so much like her friend, Honoka.

Nozomi smiled as she heard Umi's story, and wanted to smack Eli upside her head for kidnapping her.

"Well... nya..." Rin spoke up, cutting Nozomi's and Umi's train of thoughts.

"I'll introduce myself next; I'm Rin Hoshizora, I am also 25 years old, and I am a nurse, but I am Eli's personal doctor. I love ramen and I also love cats nya." Rin smiled as she introduced herself to her soon to be friend.

"Well I guess I'll introduce myself next..." Nozomi spoke up as soon as Rin finished talking a little bit about herself. "Im Nozomi Tojo. I am 27 years old and im a NASCAR driver and Eli's... personal mechanic..." Nozomi thinks for a while Before continuing. "I am also her best friend, as we've been friends for over a couple of years now." Nozomi finishes as she smiles over at Eli.

Everyone turned around to look at Eli, waiting to intruduce herself. Eli, not being able to cope with the silently painful gazes, cleared her throat, signaling that she was going to start talking.

"I am Eli Ayase. I am also 27 and I was born in Russia. I am a secret agent and known as a criminal here in Japan." Eli sighed. "I hope that I can go to Russia one day... and hope that I can see my family members again... especially my little sister." Eli said in a lonely voice.

After that, they all talked about their favorite hobbies, their favorite food, what food they disliked. They all got closer and more comfortable with eachother as time passed by. But someone was going to ruin their happiness eventually.

.oOo.

Nico sighed as she looked outside the window from her shop, gazing to look at the stars and the moon that was shining more brilliant than usual.

"My, my Honoka... what brings you here?" Nico asked, to busy gazing at the sky to look at the woman behind her.

"You've known Eli for a long time... and you know where she is so spill it." Honoka said in her serious tone, giving an intimidating gaze at the shorter woman in front of her.

"Why do you want to know anyways? Is it for that woman you like? What was her name again... Miss Minami Kotori-?" Nico was cut off by Honoka slamming her hand on the wodden counter that separated her and Nico.

"Im not here to play Nico... now tell me where Eli is..." Honoka demanded in a deadly tone. The moon was covered by some passing clouds and Nico turned around with a smirk on her face.

"My my... you sure are demanding today. But I'm not going to tell you cause I dont really know where she can possibly be. Though I did hear that she kidnapped that girl, Umi, the woman that stole Kotori's heart. Shouldn't you be happy she is gone? Now you can have Kotori all to yourself." The passing clouds were gone and Nico turned around to look at the moon again. Honoka sighed and stormed out the small shop.

.oOo.

A certain red head sighed as she got oit of the plane. While it was nice to travel around the world, it was a pain in the ass to be a nice flight attendant, since people were always checking her out and asking for her number.

It was rather annoying.

She was glad to be back home and was more glad that she didnt had to fake who she really was. If the pay wasn't so good, she wouldve been either a doctor or a song writer and singer.

The red head took out her phone, only to see a missed call and a few messages from her crush. Then she saw a message from _'Eli Ayase'._ The woman sighed as she knew it wasn't good.

 **Thats the end... ive been Working on this chapter for quite a Long Time... I Wouldve uploaded faster but i Also had other stuff to do. Hopefully I Can upload Faster next time.**

 ***All The μ's members Age.. i added 10 years since It Wouldnt make that Much Sense If they were still In Their teens.**

 **See you next time**

 **-Kamuy-Kamui**


	6. UTX

**Im back w Another chapter. If There Are _a lot of typos., im sorry. Ima be typing fast so There is gonna be typos here there. _**

**Heres the new Chapter**

.oOo.

It's been a little bit over three days since Umi has been kidnapped and Kotori was getting frustrated. It's as if both Eli and Umi had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Kotori?"

Kotori looked up from her work desk to see that her mom was giving her a worried face. Kotori sighed and put on a forced smile.

"Oh hey mom! What happened?" Kotori asked in her sweet voice, hoping that her mom wouldn't see right through her.

"Nothing, you have been looking a little stressed out recently; not just at work but at home too...what's bothering you?" Ms. Minami asked. Kotori gave a confused look and spoke to answer her mom's question.

"Oh... I have? Seems like I've just been working too much... I guess I need to take a break." Kotori lied. Her mom gave her a concered look before she sighed. "Well if you are stressed out, you need to tell me, so I can give you some time off." Ms. Minami smiled warmly at her daughter. Kotori gave an equally warm smile before her mom turned around to leave.

"Oh i forgot to say, Honoka is here, you want to see her?" Ms. Minami asked. Kotori quickly nodded as her mom told Honoka to come in. She greeted herself before sitting down in the chair across from Kotori.

Once Kotori's mom left, Kotori spoke up.

"So did you find anything on where Umi can be?" Kotori asked. Honoka shook her head. "No I haven't. I think they can't be here in Tokyo, they are probably out of town... but it's hard to say..." Honoka layed back in the chair, bringing her slightly curled index finger to her lips as she started to think.

Kotori suddenly slammed her head onto the desk and started to whine, which startled Honoka.

"I was _so_ close on getting Eli! _So_ close! But she ran away... and took Umi with her..." Honoka felt her heart ache, not just about how close Kotori was on catching the most wanted criminal, but also on how sad she talked about Umi, Honoka felt her heart start to fill with jealousy and despair, but tried not to act on it.

"K-kotori... dont worry... we'll find Umi soon, and we will also catch Eli too... watch...!" Honoka tried to enourage Kotori, but it didnt seem to work, as Kotori didnt respond or even look up at Honoka.

.oOo.

"Elicci! Elicci!" Nozomi ran towards the backyard where both Eli and Umi where. "A letter from Russia came!" Eli quickly stood up from the wooden bench that she was sharing with Umi and went towards Nozomi. Umi couldn't help but smile as her kidnapper looked happy about getting a letter from her home country.

Eli quickly took the letter from Nozomi and opened the letter and started to read out loud

 _Eli Ayase,_

 _You have done a great job to our country, by taking information from Japan's greatest companies. We understand that you want to come home, so we will grant you your wish. But first you must infiltrate UTX company and get all their data on their trading with the United States. Do this mission successfully and you will get to come back. We already got invitations for you and its a party of seven, so try to bring seven of your greatest people._

 _We wish you good luck, and have a safe mission._

 _Sincerely,_

 _._

Eli was beyond happy as she read the letter out loud.

"So... Elicci. Who are the seven people that you are going to take to the party?" Nozomi asked. Eli thought for a moment before answering. "Well im not sure... that's a good question. How about; you, Nico, Rin, Hanayo, and Maki."

"That's good... but you know Nico and Maki are going to argue in the mission... its inevitable... and Hanayo is incredibly shy. Not only that but you are also going to need one more person to go in the mission..." Nozomi let her sentence drift as she looked behind Eli. Out of curiosity, Eli turned around too to see Umi was enjoying the morning breeze. Eli quickly turned around and hit Nozomi in the arm.

"Ow-!"

"Are you stupid...? Hell no!" Eli scolded Nozomi. Nozomi gave Eli a questioning look as she rubbed her arm. "Why not? She can be very valuable in the mission. She can seduce security guards or something like that!" Nozomi winked and Eli. Eli got more mad and shook her head. "No means no... this is a huge mission... I don't want her to be in danger..." Eli scolded at Nozomi.

"Eli... she would be a valuable memeber to our team! Plus who else are you going to have in your other team... all the other people are injured or six feet under..." Nozomi said in a whisper. Eli was caught off guard. Nozomi had a point there... there was no one else capable of being in the mission. Only Umi could help... that is _if_ she wanted to.

Eli slowly walked up to Umi and reluctantly spoke up.

"U-mm Umi... would you like to help me in this mission...?" Umi looked up at Eli and smiled. "Yes of course I will." Umi responded. Eli hugged Umi tightly, making it hard for Umi to breath.

"Thank you so much Umi..."

.oOo.

Maki sighed once more, as she sat alone in an ice cream shop.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here... I thought you were in America or something..."

Maki didnt turn around, as she knew who that voice belonged to. "I see you havent even grown a centimeter... you still look like a child, and those pig tails don't help you look younger." Maki shot back. Nico huffed as she sat across from Maki.

"Did you get her message?"

"Im reading it right now. How is it that we are partners in this mission...? I dont get why we are paired up..." Maki huffed as she turned off her phone and lazily threw her phone on the table. Nico sighed as she grabbed Her spoon and inserted it in her strawberry ice cream. "I dont know... but it is a party... so im guessing we are going to have to split up." Nico said before putting the spoon full on ice cream in her mouth.

"I bet Nozomi thought of putting us together..." Maki spoke as she grabbed her vanilla ice cream and started to eat hers.

"Did you know that after this mission, she is going back to Russia..." Nico informed Maki. "Stop playing..."

"I'm not. This is why she asked us to help her, we are her ' _best people'_ for this mission, so she wants everything to go smoothly. Everyone has a role in this mission; Nozomi is the one driving when we run away... obviously, Rin is the one that is going to help anyone that is injured, im helping with the dresses and make up, and your the one that is going to drive the airplane!"

"I dont know much about driving an airplane!" Maki exclaimed. "Well your going to need to figure it out. How else are we supposed to go to Russia?"

Maki huffed as she relaxed in her seat. What else was she going to do?

.oOo.

"Kotori can i talk to you?" Ms. Minami politely asked. Kotori nodded as she let ger mom in.

"I have a job for you. UTX is having a party, we need all the people we can get as security guards. This job is yours unless you dont feel like your up to the job." This caught Kotori's attention and quickly knew that she was going no matter what. She knew that Eli was going to be there. UTX is one of the biggest companies out there.

"No mom... I'll go." Kotori said with a determined look. Ms. Minami smiled as she turned around to walk out of her daughters office.

Kotori quickly got her phone and dialed Honoka.

"Honoka! Can you help me with something?"

 _"Yeah... what is it?"_

"UTX is having a a party and I know Eli is going to be there. Can you help me and try to find her?"

 _"Yeah of course. When is the party?"_

"Im not sure my mom hasn't told me all the details yet, but once she does I'll text it to you. Anyways i got to go, I still got a lot of work to do. Ill call you later, bye.

With that Kotori hanged up and happily smiled as she knew that Eli was going to be there, and she would force Eli to tell her where Umi was. Nothing was going to get in her way.

Or so she thought.

.oOo.

 **Thats the end of this chapter. Hopefully i womt Drag To Write the next chapter.. till next time**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	7. Read & Drink

**Sorry i havent been able to Update for such a Long time. Ive been failing some classes some personal Problems arised but now im Here w another chapter. I hope you guys understand and enjoy this chapter.**

.oOo.

Umi sighed as she relaxed in her bed.

It was 11:00 p.m. and Umi couldn't sleep, by 9 p.m. she would be sleeping with the angels but she couldn't sleep no matter what she did. She got up and decided she could read a book or write until she felt sleepy, but she didn't have any writing utensils or paper or even a book to read, so she decided to walk around the house.

Umi knew that Eli, Rin and Nozomi we're downstairs because she could hear their voices, talking about their plan for the UTX party.

The only reason why Umi decided to be apart of their "group" was because after all that, she could go back to the church and take care of her "children" because she missed them so much.

Umi opened the doors to each room, which opened up to bedrooms. She thought that probably Eli didn't own any books in her household and she was about to give up until she opened a room that was filled with books. Umi was surprised. It was as if Eli had her own personal "library". Umi walked around and searched for a book that interested her.

Even though the room was rather small, Umi was surprised how many shelves she had that contained so many books.

After a few minutes of looking around, Umi saw a lone wooden desk with a wilded baby blue rose and had a string around it amd had a tag. Umi was careful on picking it up because of the thorns. She fliped the tag and it said:

 _"For the love of my life, my russian beauty, my Elicchi_

 _-Nozomi"_

Umi was surprised.

She didnt know that Eli and Nozomi we're a couple. Umi couldn't help but feel her chest heavy as if she had a weight on her chest. She carefully placed the flower back in it's spot and ignored the heavy weight she felt on her chest. She looked in the desk again to see if Eli had any writing utensils. She found a bunch of letters that were sealed and Umi didn't dare to open them because it could be a breach of privacy. She closed that drawer and opened another one, which she found a blue book with golden lettering that said " _Life"_ in cursive. Umi skimmed through the book and found out that it turned out to be a diary.

Which belonged to Eli.

Umi quickly read the first page of the book even though she knew it was wrong. The paper was wrinkled and the ink was smeared but it wasn't that bad and Umi could still make out what Eli wrote.

 _"Today is homestly the worst day of my life._

 _I lost both my parents and I'm now homeless. I was on top of the world, living the life! I learned the Japanese language and English language because I'm going to study abroad. My parents were going to pay for the flight and I was going to head out in a few months._

 _But my dad died..._

 _He was murdered today because he was involved in some shady buisness with the gangs. He couldn't pay the money they let him borrow.. my dad was paying for my college tuition with dirty money..._

 _My mom found out a few hours ago... she already suffers from many depression mental disorders and has episodes of crying, talking about ending her life, and on some occasions she tries to end her life... she was doing so good though.. my dad always found a way to cheer her up and make her happy... seeing her face glow with happiness always made my day..._

 _I will never see that face happy ever again though..._

 _She committed suicide by hanging herself... I found her with a letter that said she got a call about my dad being murdered by the gangs and she killed herself because she wanted to be with him. I still got the letter still... its covered in tears just like this page... honestly I feel like giving up on my life right now... my parents died, I'm homeless right now because the Russian government put it on "lockdown" to investigate it and it will go up for sale..._

 _I dont even have money! All what I got is this notebook, a pen, two backpacks for my sister and I, and a few clothes too... I honestly dont even know how to survive..._

 _I should've killed myself..._

 _How I wish this was all a nightmare_

 _The only reason why I havent killed myself is because of my little sister... I don't want her to go theough all this pain by herself. I want to be there for her... but how can I take care of her when I have no money to feed her? How can I do that when she doesn't have a place to shower or have a blanket to sleep with?_

 _I don't know how im going to do this.. but I swear I'm going to find a way."_

Umi was shocked...

She never knew that Eli has gone through that much pain in just one day. Umi decided to take the book out of curiosity and headed to her room, where she would read a few more entrys.

She never knew how much Eli suffered to get where she is today.

From an inoccent girl that could've graduated college by not, to being one of the most wanted criminals in the FBI.

In a way, Umi could relate to Eli.

Her parents were killed in a terrible accident when she was just 6. She was put in a church, the same church she does her services at. None of the couples wanted to adopt her because she wasn't a newborn. The couples wanted to have a baby so they wouldn't remember that they were adopted, which led to Umi go into a deep depression. She thought that no one would want her, that no one wanted to be her parents, but the Catholic religion helped her out of her depression, in which she is so grateful for, which is one of the reasons why she is so religious. God helped her feel safe when there was really no one to help her.

She decided to stay at the church and help raise the orphanage, because she didn't want the kids to go through the same pain she had to go through while growing up. She has seen many kids come and go and while it is hard to say bye to them, because she has seen them grow up right before her eyes, it brings her relief that families took them in their homes, something she has never experienced.

She was lucky enough to at least be raised by oher nuns, not like Eli, who grew up with her parents, then for them to be killed, raising her little sister in the proccess.

Umi was too awake and too curious to stop reading about Eli's life.

.oOo.

Early in the morning Eli woke up from the couch. Her, Rin, and Nozomi had passed out drunk, taking shots of vodka, Eli's favorite. Nozomi took the strong drink, to lighten up the gloomy mood.

As she went to get some water, because she felt dehydrated, she started to remember about the previous night.

 _"Elicchi please don't do anything reckless... in every mission you do everything reckless and it always comes out with us retreating..." Nozomi stated, not wanting to fail the UTX mission, if they were to get caught, they would be thrown in jail, and Eli would probably be executed since she is from Russia, a country the Japanese hate. Not only that but she is one of the most wanted criminals._

 _"Don't worry Nozomi! I know I have to be patient with these things... you don't have to be reminding me every time!" Eli snapped, getting annoyed with hearing the same sentence over and over._

 _After the little outbust, it became quiet and Nozomi got up and went to the kitchen. Rin and Eli took out their phones to entertain each other, scrolling on their social media or emailing their jobs. Both girls were a littlebit startled when they heard Nozomi accidentally let go of the door of the cabinet, making it slam loudly. Nozomi came back with three shot glasses and a bottle of "Absolute Vodka". Eli's eyes followed her favorite bottle. Nozomi knew she got Eli's attention because when they used to go out, the two would always drink vodka and get drunk, doing things that Umi would consider forbidden, unless you were married._

 _Nozomi sat next to Eli, and Rin was sitting in the couch adjacent to the couch they were sitting in, and Nozomi first poured Rin's shot glass, then hers, and before she poured Eli's, Nozomi spoke up._

 _"Let's play truth or dare?" In her devilish tone._

 _Eli knew this was going to be a bad idea... and they were going to regret it, but Fuck it! Vodka was vodka, and Eli would do anything to drink her favorite bottle._

 _7 drinks in, and Eli was feeling the buzz. Most of it was the girls saying "Truth". But no one really spoke up, and drank they shots._

 _Once everyone had done 12 shots, and Rin had to forfeit. Because she was slurring her words a little. Nozomi and Eli were the last ones._

 _They could barely handle their alcohol and felt brave and dared-devilish._

 _It was Eli's turn to ask Nozomi "Truth or Dare?" But before Eli could ask, Rin jumped right between the two and sat in the middle, and asked "TRUTH OR DARE NOZOMI!"_

 _Nozomi feeling a dare-devil said "Dare"_

 _Rin thought for a moment before standing up and walking back to her seat, stubbling a little at the way and sat back down and said_

 _"I dare you to make out with Eli"_

 _Eli blushed and Nozomi was shocked, but jumped towards Eli and cupped her cheeks and wispered to her_

 _"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this" before their lips crashed and Nozomi forcefully made her toungue enter Eli's mouth._

Eli blushed at the thought of that as she drank her water. She heard someone walking towards the kitchen and Eli thinking it was Nozomi, put her cup down quickly and fixed her hair. She heard the footsteps coming closer and put her hands down and looked at her cup.

"Eli?" The soft voice asked. Eli looked up and saw it was Umi.

"You look like a mess... your eyes are bloodshot red and your hair looks tangled... what happened last night?" Umi asked.

"O-oh nothing... just Rin, Nozomi and I were drinking... and we all got pretty drunk..." Eli said in a quivering voice.

Umi just looked at Eli before saying "Eli please sit down while I make some food." Umi offered. Eli shook her head before saying "No it's okay I'll make the breakfast!" Umi shook her head and put her hand over Eli's chest and lightly pushed Eli into a chair.

"It's okay Eli, I insist"

Eli nodded and felt her headache come in and put her head down. She didn't realize she had knocked out, and woke up to Umi shaking her, telling her the food was ready. Eli was never more happy to eat breakfast that day.


	8. My Courage Kiss

**WOW.**

 **SO let me be honest. I was thinking of giving up on this story. All of my stories. But, I know how it feels having a story discontinue without knowing the ending. So here I am to finish this story I started.**

 **.**

 **If the story is off in any way I am sorry. I don't remember how the story left off so im just gonna wing it.**

* * *

Umi P.O.V

As you get older, the days go by so fast. It's honestly scary. Looking back at these past few days: they've been eventful and they have gone by fast.

Washing some dirty dishes, I start to think what I can cook today. I don't want to cook something that the other three girls hate... maybe I should ask what they would like... it would be easier that way...

I look over at the marbled table and look at the three girls that were recovering from a hangover. Rin looks tired, as she has her head rested on the table and her arms covering her face, Nozomi is drinking tea and sometimes giving Eli 'looks', and Eli blushing and looking away. Strange. But oh well. I start to dry my hands with a napkin and walk over to the table and sit down on an empty seat. Since I accidentally scrapped the floor against the floor when I pulled it, I caught Eli's and Nozomi's attention, and got a grunt from Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I wanted to ask you three, what would you like to eat later today?"

"Actually Umi, I have more people coming over today, so they are going to bring food. I actually want you to meet these people since they are the people that are going to help us in the mission." Eli spoke up. I was a little disappointed since I wanted to cook. I love cooking. I guess once you start to care for orphaned kids, you start to love cooking.

"When are they going to arrive?" Nozomi asked.

"and who?" Rin mumbled.

"Well, they are going to arrive in a couple of hours, maybe 4 hours max. As for who, Rin, it's just the 'gang'" Eli said, putting emphasis on the word 'gang'. Rin rose up as if she didn't have her headache minutes ago.

"Are you for real?" Rin asked excited, making me wonder, who were these people. Yeah I heard snippets of their conversation and part of that conversation was the names they spoke about.

"Yes I'm for real Rin. This mission is important so I have to have the best of the best" Eli nodded. I couldn't help but smile at that last bit. Im no secret agent and I highly doubt that I'll be any help.

"Well for now, why don't we just relax in the living room, while we wait until the 'gang' arrives" Nozomi giggled a little as she said 'gang'. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, we all watched movies until this 'gang' arrives.

* * *

Hanayo P.O.V

Sometimes being a waiter sucks. So when today arrived, I was so happy since it's my day off.

I work at an expensive restaurant. Honestly too expensive... so I'm happy that the cooks sometimes give me free food... especially when there is too much rice left over... which is often honestly.

I woke up at 6, since that's the time I usually have to get up to get ready, but since I don't work today I just roll over and start unlocking my phone. I received a message from Eli at 12 a.m. which is weird since she usually sleeps around 10. How do I know? The last couple of times the 'gang' slept over, she was always the first one to fall asleep. But to see that she texted me at 12 must either mean she was either: drunk, had insomnia, or is now fun. Though I highly doubt that last one.

 _Hi Hanayo it's Nozomi!_

Oh hell no!

 _I know we haven't spoken in a long ass time, but Elicci told me to text you to meet up at her place around 2 p.m. tomorrow. Well today I guess since it's 12 a.m. anyways, the 'gang' is going to meet up today. I can't wait to see you again. Hopefully you can explain to me why I can't seem to send you messages or call you._

I turned off my phone and burried my face in my pillow. Usually when the 'gang' meets up, it's for a mission.

I got up since I didn't want to be on my phone anymore. Honestly I didn't want to go. I felt guilty because of Nozomi. I blocked her number from my phone.

Why?

We had a 'thing' going on. But honestly I didn't know if she had feelings for me, it honestly felt like I was a rebound. I don't know why if I'm being honest.

We started talking a few months after her and Eli broke up, I would say 6 months. We went on a couple of dates, I had fun even though I was so shy. Nozomi understood me though, and she slowly helped me cope with my shyness. We had 'fun' too. Her being in NASCAR means she gets to try drugs that be floating around and are easy to obtain. We would try a couple of things together: bud, acid, xanny, lean, molly. It was fun. We would either listen to music, watch a movie, fall asleep next to each other, or even do other things if you know what I mean.

So what made me think she didn't like me?

Well people notice things. How you look at someone, the way you speak to them, they way you _flirt_ with them. Nozomi is quite a flirt... I mean she is on top of the women's division for a reason. But I mean honestly, Nozomi obviously loves Eli, everytime I brought her up, that's what we would talk about. For _hours_. Thats a big red flag, if im being honest. She actually spilled the tea one time. She told me the reason why her and Eli broke up one time while we were in her apartment, in her bed, naked, smoking a 'rainbow joint'. She said that Eli didn't like her using drugs and didn't like seeing her under the influence. Eli said it wasn't cute nor attractive. I honestly think Nozomi is adorable the way she is, even if she is a 'crack head'. Me too though. Though when she slipped up was when she said, and I quote.

"I miss Eli, sometimes I wish I did stop, we probably wouldve still been together"

That ruined my high a little bit, but it didnt make me sad. Which is a good thing when you just dropped acid.

The next day, Nozomi dropped me off to my house and I blocked her number. If im being honest I do wish Nozomi and I worked out. But there are multiple red flags and if im being honest, it was for the best that I left her.

A one sided relationship isn't the healthiest.

* * *

Eli P.O.V

We finished watching our 2nd movie and it was almost time for the three girls to arrive.

We all started to clean up the living room from the trash we made this morning along with last night's trash. It didn't take long for us to clean up, but what did take long was for the girls to arrive. Nozomi texted them through my phone.

30 minutes passed and Nico and Maki arrived, arguing surprisingly...

"We wouldn't have been late if you payed attention when I told you to turn" Maki yelled at Nico, carrying the food in.

Nico and Maki introduced themselves to Umi and all that was left was for Hanayo to arrive. It's honestly surprising that Hanayo is late, she is usually a person to arrive early-

Hearing a knock on the door, I get up to open it to see a shy Hanayo on the other side with bags of food inside.

"Hanayo! Im so happy you could come!"

"Well luckily it was my day off today" Hanayo whispered as she looked down at the bags she was holding. Feeling like an ass I grab one of the bags off her before she could protest.

"Come in Hanayo, everyones already here!" I say in a happy tone, but I noticed her smile faded into a grimace for a second. She walked in and I looked down and notice her walking faltering when Nozomi greeted her.

"Hanayo! Im so happy to see you!" Nozomi greeted her as she just came from the kitchen with tea.

"S-same here Nozomi" Hanayo said hurriedly as she walked past Nozomi, straight into the kitchen to put the food in the table.

Strange.

* * *

As Hanayo, Nico, and Maki got to know more about Umi, I decided to pull Nozomi to the side.

"Ok... spill. What did you do to poor Hanayo..." I told Nozomi.

"Well... we had a thing going on 6 months after we broke up. It was all good until she blocked my number out of no where." Nozomi said truthfully.

"That's weird... so are you going to ask her why she blocked you?"

"Of course... but I need my good luck kiss" Nozomi winked. Honestly that was kind of cheesy, which I hate, but I couldn't help but blush.

"Well why don't you kiss her instead, you already know that Im interested in Umi" I whispered, which Nozomi didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"You know, just one won't hurt."

Sighing, I went in to give her a peck on the lips just to get it over with, but Nozomi had other plans, as she grabbed the back of my neck and managed to slip her tounge in my mouth.

I honestly felt guilty for two reasons: Hanayo and Umi.

"Now that wasn't so bad" Nozomi giggled

I just couldn't help but blush. I knew I was blushing hard too since my face felt like it was about to explode.

We turned around to go back in the living room but Nozomi and I saw Hanayo blushing and spoke up

"U-um I was uh wondering where the- um- where the bathroom was at... I for-got."

Fuck.

"Go up the stairs, there is a sign where it says" I tell her. I look at her walk away and can't help but feel guilty!

"So how are you going to fix this?" I look over to Nozomi. God I wish I can stop blushing.

"I don't know... I'm going to have to figure it out." Nozomi whispered as she went to the living room.


	9. Plan Everything in Advance

Rin P.O.V.

I looked at my phone and read a message I received. Making sure no one saw me looking at my phone, I got up.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, I feel like I might have started my period, nya" I lied to the girls in front of me. I went up the stairs and knocked in the bathroom.

"Hanayo are you ok, nya?" I asked. Hanayo opened the door and I saw her eyes red.

"Rin, do you know where Nozomi's room is at?" Hanayo asked me. I raised a brow but reluctantly nodded.

"Can you please show me Rin?" Hanayo asked me. I started walking down the hallway and stopped outside a wooden door. Hanayo opened it and I couldn't help but feel guilty. This was technically a breach of privacy, as I saw Hanayo look through her stuff. I didn't want to watch her anymore, as it was giving me anxiety, so I walked towards the stairs.

"Hanayo, I'm going to wait for you in the kitchen, nya." I told her. She didn't respond back, so I decided to walk down. I opened the refrigerator and got a water bottle. As I closed the refrigerator I heard Hanayo come down the stairs. I opened my water bottle and started drinking it.

"Okay, so what happened, and what did you do, nya?" I know Hanayo. I've known her longer than any of the girls in the group. Hanayo was the first to accept me for being a tomboy and my speech impediment. We've both gone through things, but we've gone through them together. So I know that Hanayo can take things to heart rather quickly.

"Can you give me your water bottle?" She asked me as she typed something on her phone. I sighed and gave her my water bottle. She, in turn gave me her phone. I picked it up and read her memo.

 _I saw Nozomi practically force Eli to give her a "kiss of courage" even though Eli said herself that she's attracted to Umi._

I looked at her and I saw her put something in her mouth, then quickly drank from my water bottle. I turned off the phone and gave it to her.

I didn't blame her for using drugs as a coping mechanism. I do it too. I work in the hospital, so stealing medicine is easy. Especially if your also a trained thief. Cameras are everywhere, but they sometimes don't catch everything.

Hanayo pointed to me the living room, signalling to me that she was headed over there. I nodded and we both walked over there. I noticed that as we walked in, Eli and Nozomi stared at me and Hanayo.

* * *

Eli P.O.V.

My guess is, Hanayo told Rin. Honestly, Nozomi better fix this mess before the mission begins.

"Okay, now that we are all here, I would like to discuss our plan." I started.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nico asked me. I thought about how we were going to steal data. Obviously we need a USB.

"Well since what they want is data, we need a USB, so we need to buy one. I looked at the tickets and it looks like it's going to be a masquerade ball, so we are going to need masks too." I informed.

"Elicci, I think it would also be smart if we split up into small groups too. It'll look suspicious if we are always in a group together." Nozomi pointed out, I leaned back in the couch and thought deeply. I looked up at the girls around me.

I didn't want Umi to be alone, so she was going to have to be paired up with someone.

Rin could potentially be my partner since she is athletic and I did teach her a lot of things. She is the one that is the most skilled out of all of the group. She could even rival me. Her petite body is helpful too, since she can walk around without being heard.

Nozomi. God she's valuable. She always knows how to distract guards thanks to her flirtatious nature and huge bust. She as decent at stealing, but her driving skills are amazing when we have to drive away quickly.

Maki had musical background, so when we need to distract a crowd, we have to throw her under the bus. She hates performing in an audience she doesn't know, but there's times she is forced to go up on stage. Usually there is a crowd around her after her performance, so that would be useful.

Hanayo. She's shy but a good at eavesdropping. Earlier today was more than a good example. Since she's lightweight, she can walk around without being heard.

I know Nico has been interrogated by Honoka. She used to know them and used to be childhood friends. Somethings went South and now their more like enemies.

"Well you guys have to choose a partner. Rin, you might be with me but I'm not sure yet." I looked over at Rin, who nodded.

"U-um I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some food." Hanayo spoke up but her face was looking down at the floor. She started walking towards the kitchen but I noticed that she wasn't really walking in a straight line. I looked over at Nozomi and she looked at me too, confirming to me that Hanayo was on something. Honestly I didn't expect her to do any kind of drug, but she did go out with Nozomi...

Nozomi stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She better fix this soon.

"So do you even know where they have all that data saved?" Maki asked me.

Well fuck.

* * *

Nozomi P.O.V

"Well you sure do look high as a kite." I spoke up, making Hanayo almost drop her plate of rice.

"I left money in your room so I should be alright, right?" Hanayo asked as she turned to look at me. Her eyes were the lightest shade of pink, signalling that they were going to get more red as time went by. Her eyelids were low, making her look sleepy.

"So what did you take? I have a few things in that room."

"Mary Jane pill." Hanayo answered as she turned around to look for a utensil to use. Just to play with her a little bit, I slowly walk up to her. She didn't hear me walking up to her, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her body against mine. I felt her tense up, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Relax. There's no need to be so tense." I whispered in her ear. Hanayo was still tense, so I decided to back away.

"Nozomi, what do you want?" I heard the venom in her voice. She was usually shy and quiet, but I loved seeing this side of her. The side I've only seen, aside from Rin. She walked past me and sat down on an empty seat. She started eating and I just sat down next to her and watched her eat her favorite food.

"Hanayo. All I want to know is, why did you block my number?" I asked dropping the facade. She looked over at me like as if I said something offensive.

"Nozomi, you said you wished you stopped doing drugs so you could be with Eli. I felt like a rebound. I mean seriously, you told me that just when he finished having sex."

Really? I didn't even remember.

"Not only that but I just saw you kissing Eli, even though she didn't want to since she got feelings for Umi." She whispered the last part, making sure she didn't expose Eli.

"I don't even know why you wanted to go out on a date with me, if you still had feelings for your ' _Elicci_ '" Hanayo said Eli's nickname in a mocking tone. I started to feel bad. I saw Hanayo continuing to eat her rice. I wanted to say something, but what can I say without it sounding so empty?

"Hanayo... can we speak up in my room? It would be better if explained myself to you there. The others might walk in the kitchen and hear our conversation." I told Hanayo. She gave me a side eye, but nodded. As soon as she finished eating, Hanayo put the plate on the sink and we walked up the stairs to go to my room.

We both went in and I locked the door.

"So what are you going to say?" Hanayo asked me.

"Your right, I did have feelings for Elicci..." I whispered. Hanayo was about to walk past me and leave, but I wrapped my arms around her waist before she could leave.

"Let me go." Hanayo ordered me, but I shook my head.

"No, please let me finish." I said. She remained quiet and I took it as a sign to continue.

"I said I _did_ , meaning I used to. Hanayo, you slowly helped me get over her. You were so sweet and adorable on our dates. I will admit to you that I don't remember saying that, I will also admit that Eli and I are 'friends with benefits', if you want to label it like that. But we also know that if one of us is taken, then all what we will be is just friends. Hanayo, for the longest I've been wondering why you blocked me. Now I understand why, and I don't blame you." I told her honestly. She started to believe me. I can't help but thank Ms. Mary Jane, cause if she was sober it would've taken _way_ more effort than right now.

"Even if you don't believe me, can I still at least get one kiss from you?" I know saying this was more of a flirtatious move, but I wanted her to cave in. I wanted her to nod. Why? It could confirm to me that she believed what I said.

Hanayo nodded and I kissed her lightly. I kissed her deeper when I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"So do you believe what I said?" I asked her for confirmation.

"No." Hanayo laughed.

* * *

Maki P.O.V.

Everyone was acting weird.

Nozomi and Hanayo haven't come back, and it's been more than 20 minutes. Eli and Rin keep looking back at each other awkwardly, and Nico has always been weird.

I stopped paying attention to Eli ever since she told us we had to be in groups. I know I should be paying attention but Eli always says the same things. She sometimes sounds like a broken record.

"Maki!" I snapped back to reality and turned to look at my left and saw Nico next to me. I noticed she looked a little irritated, most likely because I was accidentally ignoring her.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"I asked if you remembered that we are partners?" She asked me, I nodded and she sighed. I can't blame her, we are always partners. I would rather switch it up. I heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs, which meant that Nozomi and Hanayo were coming down from the second floor. Since the kitchen lights were still on, I could see both their shadows stop, they both giggled and walked towards the living room. Hanayo looked blasted and Nozomi looked extremely happy. Nozomi saw that I was starring at her, so I raised a brow. She giggled and shook her head.

"So Eli, when is the masquerade?" Nico asked Eli.

"In a couple of weeks. Until then, we will need to buy everything we need. Nozomi, make sure that everything is okay with the car. Rin and Hanayo, you two are in charge of buying ear pieces and masks. Maki and Nico, you two are in charge of jewelry and dresses."

* * *

 **Hi, I know that I havent wrote an authors note in the previous chapters. But I would like your feedback on the story. I would like to hear some theories on how you think the story would progress. I hope you liked this chapter, and until next time.**


	10. EXTRA CHAPTER: EliUmi

**This chapter isn't recommended, so you can skip this chapter if you like. I wrote this after I had an idea.**

* * *

3rd P.O.V

It was getting late and Nico wanted to go home; but she also had to give Maki and Hanayo a ride home. Why? She gave Maki a ride, and Hanayo wasn't sober enough to drive but had to go home since she works early in the morning.

Everyone said goodbye to one another and got ready for bed. Except for Umi.

* * *

Umi P.O.V.

I walked towards the kitchen and slid open the glass door to go outside. I sit down on an empty chair and look up at the stars. Something I wasn't able to do when I was at the church, since the neighborhood had too much pollution. Here in the woods was so much more relaxing and peaceful. But I do wish I could go back to the church, I miss my kids so much; but since I went missing along with Eli, I was going to be interrogated if I went back. Not only that but I was also going to have to deal with Kotori and Honoka too. They would have their own questions too.

I looked back up at the stars. How was it possible that God was able to make such a beautiful universe?

I looked down and saw the long blue dress I was wearing. It was plain and was a long sleeve, which matched with my blue hair. I looked back up at the stars again.

' _God... is it wrong that I'm having feelings towards Eli? Are you really not going to accept me? I've studied the bible many times and from what I remember, homosexuality has been viewed negatively. Do you view me different?'_

My eyesight started getting blurry and felt tears build up; but I heard the glass door slide open and quickly blinked a few times to make the tears disappear. My eyesight cleared up and turned to my right and saw Eli walk up to me and sat down at the empty seat next to me. She looked up at the stars and I did the same.

"I always love coming here during night time. The sky always looks so much beautiful during the night." She spoke to me. I turned to look at her but her eyes kept staring at the stars. I noticed that Eli had her hair down and her golden locks blew because of the wind. She was honestly beautiful, and I can't help but feel horrible, as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Umi, isn't until much later but do you still want to be a part of this? You've never done anything like this before and it's honestly dangerous. If you get caught, we wont be able to save you. We will have to leave you behind." Eli said in a serious tone. But that didn't faze me in the slightest. I know what I'm getting myself into.

"Eli, I'm not scared. I understand if I get left behind but I want to help. I'll do anything to help you." I gave her a genuine smile, which I think made her blush, I'm not sure since it was dark. I highly doubt it though. She probably still has a crush on Nozomi. Plus today in the kitchen I heard Nozomi ask Eli for a kiss. I could barely hear anything, but Nozomi was being kind of loud and I got to hear that. I'm guessing they did kiss, because after that I heard Hanayo freak out and ask where the bathroom was.

"What's wrong, Umi?"

I snapped back to reality and noticed that Eli looked a little worried. I shook my head and looked back up at the stars. I heard up take a deep breath and felt her hand touch my cheek. She made me turn to look at her. We starred each other for a couple of seconds and she went in and kissed me. I tensed up, but quickly relaxed my body. Eli played with my lowed lip: biting it and licking it, which made me accidentally moan. She pulled away, but didn't remove her hand from my face. We were still close to each other and I noticed that Eli was blushing.

"Umi, tell me what's wrong."

I didn't know what she was talking about, I felt fine.

"Eli, I promise you that I'm okay."

Eli removed her hand away and moved back to her seat. I looked up at the stars, but felt Eli move my hair away from my face. I felt my face start to heat up and looked at her.

"Umi, if I'm being honest. I love you." She said in a serious tone. My eyes widen and holded my breath.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, since I know it's taboo to fall in love with someone the same gender. Your-"

"Eli, I love you too." I confessed as soon as I processed what she said.

Eli looked shocked.

"But what about your reli-"

"If I'm being honest, I can't help what I feel. I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. I feel like in a way I'm betraying the Lord. But I can't help what I feel. I've never been in love before; but when I'm with you, everything just feels better. Everything feels safe, even if you are the most wanted and you're labeled as dangerous. I don't care." I spoke honestly.

"Do you mind if we speak inside? I'm starting to get a little cold." She asked. I noticed that she was wearing a white night gown and I nodded.

We went inside and walked up to her room. We both went in and as soon as I closed the door, Eli hugged me. I quickly tensed up and I felt my face burn up. I was about to ask what she's doing but she spoke up first.

"Umi, relax." She told me as she pulled back. I relaxed myself and she walked to her bed and sat down.

"Sit down Umi." I nodded and did as I was told.

"Umi, if I'm being honest with you, I was always attracted to you. I always thought you were attractive. I didn't think you would fall in love with me. I know you're religious and I don't want to intervene with that. But it's up to you what you want to be."

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like I've turned my back on God, I don't know what to do." I spoke honestly as I looked down at my hands. I felt Eli scoot in and hug me.

"Well, may I kiss you?"

I hesitantly nodded. Eli used her hand to make me look at her and she wasted no time to give me a soft kiss. I tensed up but relaxed as I felt her hand maneuver from my cheek to the back of my neck. She put some force to deepen the kiss a little. I felt her lick my lower lip again then harshly bite it. I gasped and she giggled in between our kiss. She took this opportunity to slip in her tongue. After a while, Eli moved from my lips down to my neck. A moan escaped my lips as she lightly nipped the sensitive skin.

"May I?" Eli asked, which I nodded. She proceeded to suck on the skin a little harshly, which made squirm in place. Eli moved back a little.

"Relax, Umi." I heard her say, her breath tickling my sensitive skin. She continued and I tried my best to not move.

From there, we proceeded up until the very end.

In that room, you could only hear the moans of pleasure Eli and I gave each other.

I only hope God still accepted me after this.


End file.
